<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YANDERE by Otaku_Girl2176</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415234">YANDERE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Girl2176/pseuds/Otaku_Girl2176'>Otaku_Girl2176</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fear of Abandonment, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, hints - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Girl2176/pseuds/Otaku_Girl2176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love someone so much you start to go nuts.</p><p>Marco had been abandoned once, his need to keep the things he love safe spiked when he met Ace. </p><p>Ace just wants to stay as far away from the marines as he can. Just his luck that he runs over (literary) his senpai...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: To Feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The meeting is inspired by another fanfic. If I remember correctly it's called 'Seven Days' another MarcoXAce work.<br/>Warning: This story might not be comfortable for readers who do not like watching/reading Yandere works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>#BackStory</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Will make the 1st chapter more understandable</b>
  <br/>
  <b>___________________________</b>
</p><p>++<b><em><span class="u">Marco's POV</span></em></b>++</p><p>My earliest memories are of hospitals... white walls, pink bubble gum curtains and the bitter smell of medicine. A doctor would be talking to my parents as I stay seated on the examination table. I was probably 3 years old back then, and...something was wrong with me...</p><p>It's mostly blank after that.</p><p>I've always been different. Perhaps that's why he abandoned me...</p><p>All my life, my mother was the only one that thought I didn't need changing. That I was normal. <br/>She always told me about how I was just like her when she was younger. She taught me many things, from human biology, to different types of chemicals.</p><p>On the other hand, my father would do anything and everything to try and make me happy. To make me smile. To make me normal.</p><p>What was wrong with me? They never told me.</p><p>She and my father would often fight because of it. Until one day, my mother saved him from getting hit by a truck.</p><p>She died on impact.</p><p>Dad cried everyday after that. He started drinking and taking drugs too. He'd stare at me for hours. And yell at me to cry.</p><p>My mother was dead, I should feel sad. I should cry. I should...but I felt...empty. I was...heartless. Broken.</p><p>Maybe that was what's wrong...I was...<b>am</b>...broken.</p><p>It made my father feel worst. He started hitting me.</p><p>He'd beat me and bruise me. Others at school would stare and point at me. Not long after, girls and boys alike would pick on me.</p><p>They'd take my books, shoes, pencils. Even what little money I had. The teachers wouldn't give shit.</p><p>It was... Inconvenient.</p><p>One day, when I got home, there was another woman, dressed in brand clothing with two girls dressed the same way sitting on the couch. Dad rushed over and told me that they were now my new family.</p><p>Dad was gonna mary again. At the age of 8, I was about to have a mother again, with two new sisters.</p><p>At least, that's what I thought.</p><p>Step mother looked at me with confusion the first couple days. The following were met with disgust. The two girls were open at first, but then realized I was different and became distant.</p><p>'Why can't you be normal?!' My father would yell, drunk. 'It's your fault! It's all your fault!' He'd throw empty alcohol bottles my way, I'd dodge them and let them shatter.</p><p>Ever since step mom brought the divorce papers, not even a year after they had gotten married, father had been twice as destructive compared to before she came.</p><p>The house would be a mess of broken glass and the air always held the stench of strong alcohol.</p><p>I didn't, couldn't get a moments peace. Not in school, and certainly not at home. Even my own room was a danger zone.</p><p>It was truely <b>inconvenient</b>.</p><p>I'm not normal. Even I knew that. I've watched others. They would feel sad, terrified and even angry in this kind of situation. But I just felt...empty.</p><p>I started observing them more. Young and old alike. Watched them smile, watched them yell, watched them get hurt and cry.</p><p>The very next day, I decided to compare two men. My father, and another father from a different family, one that was normal. A family with one daughter, one mother, and one father.</p><p>I compared them to us. A family with one <b>broken</b> son, no mother and barely what's left of a father.</p><p>As I looked at that man, surrounded by bottles of alcohol, with bags under his eyes, disheveled hair and vomit on the side of his mouth, I finally felt something for the very first time...</p><p>Pity.</p><p>I felt pity for this sad, sad man...</p><p>Normal... It was the <b>one</b> thing he wished for. For a normal child. A normal family. A <b>normal</b> life.</p><p>I made up my mind that day. To try out a little experiment of my own. It didn't take long for that man to pass out again, and that was when I started.</p><p>Standing in front of my half broken mirror, I stared at my half lidded eyes, trying to widen them. Next, I practice smiling and frowning. Afterwards, came crying, laughing, grinning, winking and every other expression I've seen others make.</p><p>After a week of making expressions at myself, I decided it was time to show it to my dad.</p><p>"D-dad?" I'd shutter, hands clutching the ends of my shirt, tears in my wide eyes and quickened breathing.</p><p>I started acting <em>normal</em>. At first, he threw a bottle at me, and for once, I didn't dodge. I let it hit me. I fell, clutching where the bottle and smashed onto me. And I'd full on brawl.</p><p>It worked.</p><p>He'd gasp, as if finally realizing what he had done, what he had been doing the past months.</p><p>"M-Marco?!" He'd yell, "I'm 'o sorry! I'm so sorry, sonnn..." He'd hold me close, cradling my brused and bleeding head. "I've 'ust been 'o de'ress'd, I didn't reali'e what I 'ad been doing to 'ou, to <b>us</b>!" He was obviously drunk still. I'd keep up my act, and fake passing out from crying.</p><p>He carried me to my room, stumbling a few times, placed me on my bed and afterwards, took a blanket to cover me up.<br/>He got my head bandaged up and afterwards, tucked me in and placed a kiss on my forehead just like he did before...</p><p>The next day, the house was spotless. There was no longer any evidence of past abuse.</p><p>Was that really all it took? To act normal? To fake an emotion?</p><p>As I wandered the house, I found a plate of eggs and sausages in the kitchen. There was also a note telling me to eat, and that I didn't need to go to school if I didn't feel like it.</p><p>I ate in silence, deciding to go to school after I've had one apple. While cutting it though, the apple slipped and I ended up cutting my own finger.</p><p>Blood started dripping onto the chopping board. I started cleaning the chopping board after I had finished bandaging my wound, when I remembered an old memory, from when I was 6 years old...</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">++Third Person's POV++</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>The sun had just crossed the west horizon as Marco and his mother were preparing dinner.</p><p>Marco's mom was humming a cheerful tune as she cut zucchini while Marco was beating eggs.</p><p>She glanced over at Marco and then to the clock on the wall. It showed 7:15pm, just enough time to give her dear son another 'lesson'. She smirked and nicked herself with the knife.</p><p>"Oh dear!" Blood started dripping onto the chopping board, "Your clumsy mother has hurt herself with the knife." She stated, her unhurt hand on her cheek as she and Marco stared at the wound. "Could you clean up the blood while I go bandage myself?" She asked.</p><p>"OK." Marco nodded. He moved the zucchini onto a clean plate and started rinsing the chopping board in watter, afterwards he scrubbed the bloodstained spot with a wash sponge. All the while, Marco's mom watched his every move from behind the counter, bandaging her index finger.</p><p>"All done, yoi." Marco said, showing the clean, white chopping board to his mother after he had dried it with a dry wash cloth.</p><p>"Thank you, darling. You'd be surprised, but the blood is still there." She told him with a look that screamed 'I know something that you don't'. "Here, let me show you."</p><p>She walked towards the other side of the kitchen, where the cupboards were and reached down to the bottom one, pulling out three things.</p><p>She set them down and holding up the first bottle, she started explaining, "This is luminol, I'm just gonna spray it right here, where the blood is."</p><p>After spraying it, she got the second object, "This baby here, is a black light, I'm gonna turn off the lights now, watch what it can do."</p><p>After the lights were turned off, she aimed the black light at the chopping board. Turning it on, it showed what couldn't be seen before in a bright blue.</p><p>"Look, darling, blood mixed with luminol will glow in the dark, as it reacts with the iron in hemoglobin." She flipped the light switch back on, "Isn't that amazing?"</p><p>Marco said nothing, but nodded.</p><p>"Now, I'm gonna use something called hydrogen peroxide." She uncapped the last object, "I'll pour it onto the spot where the blood is, and rub it in real good." She smiled as she went back to the light switch to flip it back off, afterwards, she used the black light again and...it showed nothing...</p><p>"You see? Now the blood is all gone! Isn't that wonderful?!" She exclaimed, turning the lights back on, "Now you know the proper way to clean up blood! I hope this lesson will come in handy to you."</p><p>She placed the things back in the bottom cupboard and closed it back up. "Oh my!" She grasp, "Look at the time! We better get dinner ready, daddy's gonna come back home soon!"</p><p>And so they did. Marco went back to beating the eggs, and his mom went back to chopping vegetables.</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>++<span class="u"><em><b>Marco's POV</b></em></span>++</p><p>Right... it's not clean yet.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>The security guards paid me no mind when I entered the school gates, nether did the passing teachers.</p><p>I reached the door to my classroom just as the last bell rang. I walked right into class, making sure to be as silent as humanly possible of me.</p><p>Everyone ignored me at first, until I got to my seat. That was when one of the biggest bullies in class started up a tantrum. Yelling about me getting 'special treatment'.</p><p>"We all get a punishment for being late! Why shouldn't he?!"</p><p>Everyone was in agreement, even though I wasn't technically 'late'. The new teacher even said so. But the others didn't give up.</p><p>When recess came around, the others threw all the class work at me (literary, got hit with a broom). They didn't take anything, mostly because there wasn't much to take, but they did vandalized my desk and kicked my chair. Again.</p><p>It was then that I thought about how showing emotions, fake or not, could change my life for the better. If I acted normal, would things get less inconvenient?</p><p>I thought about it for awhile, when the classroom door opened.</p><p>In came the new teacher, she looked slightly uneasy and I could see one of the bullies outside doing a poor job at hiding behind the wall.</p><p>"Hello, Marco." The teacher said softly, "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"</p><p>I decided then, to try out faking my emotions again. After thinking about which emotion to use, I settled with sad and nervous with a hint of fear.</p><p>I kept my eyes glued to the floor and gripped the broomstick tighter, "I-I...it's fine..." I shuttered, tilting my head away, "They don't really like me so..."</p><p>Gripping the ends of my shirt, I sniffed and decided to add a little bit of trembling to give more of an effect. "Mommy said before she d-died to al-always be g-good." Wiping my eyes, I went for the finishing blow.</p><p>Looking up and smiling at the teacher with a half closed eye smile, I finished it. "So, I'll be good!"</p><p>I saw her shaking with a hand over her mouth, she even had tears in her eyes when she said my name, in the softest tone of voice I had ever heard. I was then embraced in a deep hug. I hugged her back and told her not to be sad. And that mommy always said to be happy.</p><p>When classes started up again, the bully that was hiding behind the wall was uncharacteristically quiet. The other teachers had a confused look on them too.</p><p>Things started to change. The bullying stopped as I showed more and more <b>fake</b> emotions. It was... odd, how showing emotions can change others' perspective of you.</p><p>I did more research after the first week. I looked up body language, I started pretending to have hobbies. I started pretending to care, when tragedy struck. I was pretending almost every hour of everyday.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>My father probably knew... knew I was just pretending. He knew that every emotional face I had made were fake.</p><p>Perhaps that was why I ended up here. In front of an orphanage.</p><p>He said that he was sorry.<br/>He said that he'll come visit. <br/>He said that he loves me...</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">LIES.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>He never came back.</p><p>I never stuck around to find out how long it'd take for the orphanage to reject me.</p><p>I was out on the streets before they remembered my name. My face. My...problem.</p><p>I was 9 when I became homeless, 9 when I first stole something, 11 when I first killed, 13 when I was saved.</p><p>Saved... By a man who bacame my new father. A man who gave me a new family. A man, called Edward Newgate.</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>...</p><p>++<b><em><span class="u">Third Person's POV</span></em></b>++</p><p>13 year old Marco walked alone in the dark streets. He was covered in mud, dust and blood that wasn't his own.</p><p>He had just defeated a group of tugs that thought it would be fun to fuck with a homeless kid.</p><p>He killed all 7 of them.</p><p>He knew someone was after him. Saw the news about a homicidal maniac.</p><p>But what could he do? A kid's gotta eat to live. And <b>kill</b> to eat.</p><p>After running away from the orphanage, he started begging for money. After three days passed with just barely enough for a meal, he sought to stealing. He had been ssuccessful in acquiring enough for food and had some left for the side, but he needed shelter from the elements too.</p><p>And he found sanctuary in a train station. By day, it was crowded with people who had a 'purpose' in life. But by night, it was where the homeless stayed. They would leave nothing behind, always leaving no trace of them ever being there. Most likely why the government hasn't done anything to them.</p><p>It was just after a drunk homeless street performer found him under the cardboard he slept under however, when he learned the hard way, no where was safe.</p><p>"Gurararara." He heard a deep voice boomed.<br/>"Such a small child, for such a big crime."</p><p>Marco immediately got into a defensive position, mentally cursing himself for letting his guard down, at night too.</p><p>"Calm down, son." The word used to address him was one long thrown away. But it made Marco twitch slightly, unexpecting it. Which was...odd.</p><p>"I am no ones' son, yoi." He hissed for good measure.</p><p>He felt no fear of the man towering over him, no adrenaline rushing through him. He still felt empty. Only...not as much?</p><p>Marco wasted no time in hurrying off, not wanting to risk losing anything.</p><p>But Edward Newgate is persistent. He's found Marco time and time again, always offering him a free meal or just to chat, even after Marco tried killing him. Without fail though, he would always call Marco, "Son."</p><p>13 year old Marco went with him after a month of persuasion to become his son. It was at a dump, authorities came and Edward saved him. Proving his sincerity in becoming Marco's father.</p><p>Ironically, Edward's dream is to have a family. And Marco was his first son. But soon came Jozu. 10 years older than Marco. Then Thatch, a year younger than him. Then Vista, Blamenco,  Rakuyo, Nemur,  Blemheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta,  Atmost, Jiru, Foosha, and Izo.</p><p>At first it started out awkward with Jozu. Marco didn't know how to fit in. At all. He was different...</p><p>But Edward and Jozu understood and it got better. When Thatch came, everything changed.</p><p>Thatch was reckless and careful at the same time. He loves cooking and would cook for the small family whenever he could, he would always search for Marco just to play a game or annoy him.</p><p>Marco would never admit that with Thatch around, it wasn't as...lonely.</p><p>When Vista came, who is just a year younger than Jozu, the big building they call home became just a little bit warmer.</p><p>The arrivance of Blamenco, Rakuyo, Nemur who was 10, Blemheim, Curiel, and Kingdew did that too. One after another they came and filled up the rooms.</p><p>They were all on the streets before Edward saved them. Marco, the abandoned child, Jozu the thrown away diamond, Thatch, the runaway. Vista the failed magician, Blamenco the framed thief, Rakuyo the heroin addict(recovering), Nemur the forgotten, Blemheim the unwanted helper, Curiel the failed musician, Kingdew the broke away.</p><p>They were all living out on the streets for different reasons, but all were saved by Edward Newgate. Their pops.</p><p>After awhile, came the very youngest member of the family, a little boy called Hatuta. He was from an orphanage that did bad things to children and kept donation money for themselves.</p><p>After Edward found out of the dishonest act, he immediately ordered to buy and demolish the dirty orphanage. All the children inside were sent to different orphanages that belonged to him. There, he can rest easy that the children are being well taken cared of.</p><p>But Haruta was the youngest of them all. He was but 8 years old and severely malnutritious. Edward feared that the small boy just wouldn't make it. So he brought him home and took special care of him. The family doctor examined and told the rest how to care for Haruta, who after some time, became so much better.</p><p>Taking care of Haruta somehow brought everyone closer together. It also brought out Marco's 'Mother Hen' side. Thatch was the first to joke about it, but it soon became clear that yes, Marco was a mother hen.</p><p>And Marco was the most surprised, he hadn't realized he had started actually caring about the family. This...feeling? It...wasn't fake...</p><p>After Haruta came, Atmost, the disgusted-with-the-government ex-soldier that Newgate found in a bar, crying after he had found out what the government had done, what he had helped the government do to innocent people whose only crime was not fitting into a fast developing world. Atmost and Jozu were the same age at that time, and although he didn't need a father per say, he needed support. After all, 23 was way too young to die in Newgate's book.</p><p>Atmost brought the growing family military wisdom, even though no one asked for it. And he also brought Jiru, two years younger than him, another who had been used and thrown away.</p><p>Foosha was the next over twenty young man to enter the family, at this point, Marco was really starting to wonder just where his pops was finding these people.</p><p>Foosha was also 23 when he first came. He, unlike the others, actually had a family until he was at the age of 15. He came from a loving home, with close to no problems at all. Until the government screwed up and sent his father to jail. One thing led to another and the family broke apart. And Foosha, being 15 then, wasn't able to get adopted -people prefer to adopt a baby or small child- or find a well paying job in time -everyone wanted to swindle a teenage orphan-. As soon as the year in which he turned 18 came by, he was tossed out onto the streets. Ever since then, he had been doing what he could to survive. He even made a gang.</p><p>When Marco heard his story, he couldn't believe his pops was able to make Foosha his son...<br/>He clearly didn't need a father. Did he?</p><p>The last to come live with them was a another young boy called Izo. He and Thatch were the same age, but when he first came, all but Marco honestly thought that the 12 year old Izo was a pretty, young, malnourished female.</p><p>He sure looked the part. Long black hair, sharp eyes, smooth skin, slimb figure, and to top it off, make up! He wore make up! And a yukata!</p><p>They all had a good laugh thinking back, Izo sure did enjoy the complements. He made sure to drill it into everyone's thick skull that he was no princess, he <span class="u"><em><b>is</b></em></span> a <span class="u"><em><b>QUEEN!</b></em></span></p><p>___________________________</p><p>At the Age of 15, Marco was reintroduced to school. While Thatch, Izo, Nemur and Haruta are just starting.</p><p>The older sons were given the choice to continue their education or to take some time off to seek their goals in life.</p><p>Foosha was staying with his gang -He's leader of the Burn Knuckles-. They protected their territory and ever since Foosha's gang came around, the north side of the city had been much safer. Atmost and Jiru made two other gangs. They protected the north-east and eastern side of the city.</p><p>Considering their home was in the very center of the city, it was actually pretty easy to protect their territory.</p><p>The three also opened an auto-workshop, becoming mechanics.</p><p>Jozu and Vista started learning about the family business. They decided to help build and maintain the company. After all, they had a pretty big family.</p><p>Rakuyo and Curiel got their dream job in a way. They had both wanted to become doctors of some sort to help living things. Rakuyo became a veterinarian, healing animals of all kinds, (he did a heck lot of readimg, learning and listening first though.) And Curiel became a doctor, studying the biological field, he learned from Whiteley Bay, the family doctor and continued learning as much as he could. Being doctors takes a lot of work and learning and patients and work and listening and paitiens and courage and learning... It's a shit show.</p><p>Finally, Blamenco, Blemhein and Kingdew also did their part for the family by giving routinely check-ups on the orphanages that oyaji owned. They also made sure that all other facilities were well kept and functional. But they were still trying to find a place in society for themselves, even though their pops told them they didn't have to.</p><p>Each of the adults did their part. Even though they didn't need to.<br/>At the end of the day, it brought them great joy to have a place to go back to. A place with family, a place to call home.</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>Of course, it can't just be ya-hoo happy go-lucky.</p><p>There were problems.</p><p>Marco still didn't fit in with the other kids in school. Not only was he two years older than the rest, -having been placed a first year in middle school, even with being 15- but he was socially awkward to talk to. He showed no emotion. No feelings.</p><p>It helped that he, Thatch and Izo were in the same class, he would feel then. He would feel real feelings when talking to Thatch and Izo. Other than that...nothing.</p><p>Thatch was doing well, but he was a year older than all his classmates. He felt just a tad bit left out sometimes. But he'd always turn to Marco for help, which the elder gave. He just wished he could help Marco too sometimes...</p><p>Izo was mistaken for a girl time and time again. And some students didn't like it. He didn't get bullied of course, not when he had his brothers with him. (Also because Whitebeard is well known to all the student's parents')</p><p>Haruta and Nemur were still young, they was placed with kids their age, and kids (most of them) had no problems.</p><p>Marco, Thatch and Izo did inquirer on why they were placed with kids younger than them. Whitebeard told them about the education system in New World. Unfair as it is, even the yonkos have to follow it. "Not to meantion you three wouldn't be able to handle it with your current grades, gurarararara."</p><p>Marco decided then, to study harder, so that he can skip grades instead of retake them. Which he did. But he still wanted to feel...</p><p>His brothers told him to start dating, to get a girlfriend, a significant other. He tried, but the first one was too bossy. The second, annoying. The third didn't like his brothers, the forth was a bitch. The fifth didn't understand that to Marco, family came first.</p><p>Marco really didn't want to try dating another immature bitch...Izo made a comment about dating guys instead, which arose quite a few questions...</p><p>"I thought only girls and boys could do 'it'?" Thatch asked. "How would it even work?"</p><p>It got him a smack on the head. "First of all, Marco doesn't have it do 'it' it's not a requirement! This is dating, you dummy!" Izo placed his arms in akimbo and sighed, "Second of all, gender doesn't matter, it's love that counts!"</p><p>"Love?" Marco asked. He had forgotten, "What's that, yoi?"</p><p>Izo and the others were shocked about the fact Marco didn't know what love was. It was just Marco, Thatch, Izo, Jozu and Vista in the living room, the others were either at work or studying.</p><p>"Um, well... love is that special feeling you get in your chest. When you meet someone you love, you'll want to protect them, keep them safe!" Izo answered.</p><p>"Of course, there are many types of love." Vista added. "There's family love, what we have here, and romantic love. A love shared with one other. Or...if you're into polynomial relationship, then it can be with more people."</p><p>"Hmm..." Marco thought, "Could you explain it more to me, yoi?" He asked.</p><p>"Well," Vista thought, stroking his short mustache. "For family love, it's the kind of love only family has."</p><p>"For example," Jozu joined in, "If a bad guy were to point a gun at Thatch, what would you do?"</p><p>Marco's face turned dark, "I'd cut off the bad guy's arm, yoi."</p><p>"Exactly!" Jozu nodded.</p><p>The other three in the room had an expression of 'huh?' On their faces.</p><p>"So...how long will it take to get this...love, yoi?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll be surprised!" Vista exclaimed. "Love can come at the first glance, the first touch, the first day together, and so on. But sometimes, it takes longer to click."</p><p>"Remember when Thatch first came?" Jozu asked, "You and him clicked faster than the rest of us did. It's kinda like that."</p><p>"Oh, I see." Marco nodded. "So the feeling I feel for everyone, for my family, is family love. I'd cut off the limbs of anyone who tries to hurt family."</p><p>"Yup, sounds about right." Jozu nodded.</p><p>The 'huh?' Faces returned  on the other three's faces.</p><p>"So, what about that romantic love?" Marco inquired, "Is it the same as family love? Just shared with those outside of family?"</p><p>"You can put it that way, but romantic love is when...you feel like kissing someone. When you want just them, to have them and be able to touch them places you wouldn't with family." Vista responded, stroking his chin.</p><p>"Also! Romantic love is unconditional when it's <b>true</b>!" Jozu added. "If your partner says they love you, but use you for personal gain, like making you buy stuff for them, of having you do favours for them, then it's fake."</p><p>"Oh..." Marco frowned, he thought about one of the girls he dated, one who kept pestering him to get things for her, and another who wanted him to pay for everything. "Guess that was fake."</p><p>"ALSO!" Izo raised his hand, before pointing at Marco, a serious look on his face, "Love is blind and deaf. If someone likes you for how you look, then they are shallow. If they can't handle who you are inside, then they are just in it for your face!" Izo finished with a huff, "Looks aren't important when it comes to love, you might see someone and think "Oh wow, they're hot, or they're cute and instantly think that they are good people, but some good looking people are arrogant, heartless, and cruel. While on the other hand, people with broken teeth, scars, lazy eye, moles, chubby people, people who dress like they're a hobo, and so on, can actually be really nice!"</p><p>Thatch raised his hand then, as if he was in class.</p><p>"Yes?" Izo asked.</p><p>"I didn't get most of that, can you repeat in simple terms?" Thatch said, looking absolutely serious, it actually made Vista and Jozu laugh.</p><p>Izo looked deadpanned, before whacking Thatch on his head, he then sighed dramatically, and said, "Love doesn't discriminate, between the sinners or the saints, the ugly or the gorgeous, the rich or the poor. Love is pure, it is dangerous, it is without gain. Easy enough for you?"</p><p>"Yes, sir!" Thatch saluted.</p><p>Marco nodded along with him, and realised, all those girls he had dated, never <b>once </b>told him why they "love" him, it was all <b>fake.</b></p><p>"Chin up, Marco." Vista nudged. "You'll find the perfect guy or girl someday, just gotta be active so they don't slip past you though! Ahahaha!"</p><p>"As in...go for someone else, yoi?" Marco asked.</p><p>"As in, so you don't lose them when you find them!" He smiled, "And when you find them, don't let them go, cause fireworks are hard to come by."</p><p>Marco nodded, his eyes were certain. Before anyone else said anything else, another voice suddenly appeared, "Gurararara! First of all, Izo, how do you know so much about love?"</p><p>Izo perked up, "I practically perfected it!"</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Since that love talk, Marco decided, to give everyone a chance, no matter who they are, he used to turn down people who he saw "uninteresting" but now, at age 16, he's dating someone new every week. It started with him asking potential lovers, but after a while, people would come ask him for dates. He was handsome, athletic, and even became popular when he started showing emotions. Though fake.</p><p>He only showed minimum though, since Thatch and Izo's jaw dropped at his acting. "If they love you, then they don't need you to look all happy go lucky, smiling all the time! You're you!"</p><p>Marco didn't tell them that he only felt real emotions, even though small, when it was with them, but he saw their point. If he had to fake smiling, then he wasn't actually happy.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <b>OK! That's the prolouge/back story! \('-')/</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Found You, How Do I Make You Mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not gonna lie, didn't see myself posting a chapter today. 🤣<br/>Thanks, Shadow!!🥰<br/>Marco and Ace's "meeting" is inspired by another MarcoAce work, called Seven Days. I CAN'T FIND IT HOLY SH-😭<br/>BUT IT'S AMAZING!!! CHECK IT OUT!!😍😍😍 It fits Ace so darn well🤣</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For three years, Marco had been doing the same thing over and over and over again.<br/>
Date someone for one week, and dump them the next day.</p><p>In different perspectives, a week may be short or long depending on the date, but there's a lot you can learn about a person in that week, enough to fall in love with them, or just feel indifference.</p><p>Love. It's the one thing Marco wants. To feel. To want someone more than anything. To treasure, to hold, to have. To love.</p><p>And it finally hit him. Well, it ran him over, but still.<br/>
He has finally found that one, special person.</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't fall in love with you, yoi." Marco said in a monotone voice to the teary eyed girl in front of him.</p><p>Barely holding back her tears, the brunette shuttered "S-surely we can do something else? It's only been a week!"</p><p>But Marco was already walking away. With a sigh, he tried his best to look down hearted, but truthfully, he wanted to break up with her two days ago after she whined about all the local tugs and how they should all go away and not bother civilized, well-manned people like 'us'.</p><p>Does she really think they had anywhere else to go?</p><p>Marco's train of thought flew away when a body crashed into him, the force sent both him, and the other person tumbling down to the ground and rolling four and a half meters away from the crash site.</p><p>Marco's survival instinct kicked in and he tried to pin the attacker down but the other was already getting up, rushing out a "Sorry!" And running off, leaving Marco dumbfounded sitting on his butt.</p><p><em>'What...just happened?' </em>He thought. As he started getting up though, his fake glasses fell out of his pocket, broken. <em>'Is this karma? For all the hearts I've left broken?' </em></p><p>The glasses was part of a halloween costume from last year, and after deciding it made him look less like a pineapple and more human like, he started wearing them everyday.</p><p>He sighed and picked it up, shards and all. But something striking red caught his eye. A wallet.</p><p><em>'Could the human rocket have dropped it?'</em> Just as he thought that, he heard a loud deep yell of "ACEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" From the direction of the school and a panicked, "JUST MOVE!" From the direction of the school gates. And then 'Ace', Marco presumed, shoved the 'gatekeeper' aside and ran, doing some parkour, jumping over a wall and running on houses.</p><p>Just before he disappeared from view, an old man ran passed Marco so fast he only saw a blur, and he was gone. All the while the old man shouted "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!!!!!!!!"</p><p>Marco dusted himself off and picked up the blood red wallet, placing it into his pocket, he'll give it back to Ace when he sees him again.</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>To his surprise, Marco met Ace again at lunch, he had a rather large bump on the back of his head, and was sulking, face down at a table around 4 others. He recognised one of them to be Trafalgar D. Water Law, an intern at Whitebeard's Hospital. Marco had seen him a few times there when he was helping his pops with some minor paperwork. And another to be Eustass Kidd, a part-timer at his brother's auto workshop.</p><p>Marco walked in a steady stride towards Ace's table, noticing how quite the cafeteria was for some reason, and there were two girls with lunch boxes in their hands that were just behind the ravine-hair, but they hurried away for some reason. As he got closer, he caught a piece of their conversation, "Ughhh, you can have my sandwich then!" The pink haired girl groaned.</p><p>"No thanks, you'll make me pay you back with way too much interest..." Ace muttered, he sounded like someone just told him Christmas was canceled for eternity.</p><p>"Portgas-ya, perhaps you had dropped it while running from-"</p><p>"Excuse me, yoi." Marco cut in, a hand reaching to tap Ace on the shoulder. Ace turned his head to face whoever was calling him, but his vision was blocked by, "My wallet!" Ace stated, snatching it as he got up from his seat, he faced his 'savior', and flashed him a grateful smile, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" He exclamed, eyes sealed shut as he smiled, "I thought I had lost it! Well I did, but now it's found! Haha!"</p><p>But Marco couldn't reply, words choked in his troat. Because the moment Ace smiled at him, time seemed to stop, and his world crashed in colour and emotions that he's never felt before.</p><p>His only thought...</p><p>
  <em>'Found you...'</em><br/>
<em>___________________________</em>
</p><p>++<b><em>Ace's POV</em></b>++</p><p><em>'Fuckkkkkkkk'</em> I thought as I stood in front of the principal's table, Aokiji didn't look mad, but then again you can never really tell with him...</p><p>"So, Portgas..." he began, sounding tired. "Care to explain why you punched your math teacher?"</p><p>I gulped and picked the words as they layed on my tongue, "Well..."</p><p>"No." Aokiji cut me off.</p><p>"Eh?" At this point I was scared for my life... Aokiji is a close...friend...of my gramps, and if he calls him...</p><p>"No, on second thought, I couldn't give a damn why you punched Absalom, I'll let you explain it to Garp instead." He yawned at the end, making me wish I had heard him wrong. But just then, the door slammed open with such force that the wall actually cracked.</p><p>
  <em>'Ahhhhh, fuck.'</em>
</p><p>And that's when I jumped out the window, literary -third floor be damned, and ran. Ran like my life dependent on it, 'cause <b>it did.</b></p><p>I didn't slow down for anyone, they all knew never to idle on the straight path to the school gate, so I wasn't expecting a pineapple...wait it's a person...I wasn't expecting an actual living person to be blocking my way, and I might have bumped...OK I <b>might </b>have...I ran over him.</p><p>We rolled on the ground a bit, but I was up 2 seconds flat, and running for my life again. And was promptly stopped by an idiot at the school gates, <em>'so fucking close...'</em><br/>
"Student ID, please."</p><p>"What? Why!"</p><p>"It's standard protocol, can't let you play hookie." He smirked. This bastard shit haired piece of shit smirked at me.</p><p>I reached into my pockets, but I couldn't find my wallet, <em>'Shit, I must've left it in class!' </em>I thought, "Look, I probably left my wallet and ID in my class, can I just give you my name?"</p><p>"Oh I know your name, Portgas." The fact that my Mother's maiden name was spat out in such a way made me want to <b>burn </b>this waste of space, "You do well to remember <b>my </b>name, I am Bellamy, and I'll-"</p><p>"ACEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" I heard Gramp's enraged yell, and if my stomach trew up inside itself, which I'm sure it did, no one can hold it against me.</p><p>"JUST MOVE!!!" I shoved whoever that was out of my way, and fucking <b>RAN.</b></p><p>But...it didn't take long for Gramps to catch up to me. "Kuso Jiji!! Put me down!! Aghh!"</p><p>"Shut up! You shitty grandson!!" He yelled at my face.</p><p>The back of my head throbbed from his 'Fist-of-love', what kind of monster is he? How the fuck does he <b>always </b>catch me?</p><p>He dragged me back to school by the back of my shirt, "So? Why'd you do it, brat?" He asked in his familiar rough tone.</p><p>I pouted(though I deny it), and muttered, "He's a pervert..."</p><p>At that, gramps stopped in his tracks and pulled me up from the back of my shirt, so that I was facing him, he had an angry but worried look on him as he gripped me by my shoulders, "Did he touch you?" His wide eyes conveyed everything he felt, and I had to laugh.</p><p>"No way, Kuso Jiji! No one touches me! They wouldn't dare!" I proudly declared. "It's the girls who he's a filthy pervert with." I felt myself frowning, "He calls them up front to answer questions and makes it so that they have to tip toe to answer them, just so he can take a peek at their underwear. He's disgusting!" I spat, men like that aren't fit to be teachers. Brook can be pervy sometimes, but he doesn't actively tries to take a peek up girls skirts, he asks them if he can see...actually Brook deserves a punch too...</p><p>I heard gramps sigh, "I see...I'll have a talk with Aokiji, you go back to class now." He was pinching the bridge of his nose, "And Ace, next time, aim for the solar plexus, not the face." With that, I laughed and waved him goodbye as I ran back to school. <em>'I live another day!'</em></p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p><em>'Or not...' </em>It wasn't there...my wallet wasn't in class... I checked my bag, my desk, I even ran to the principal's office after class and. It. Wasn't. There.</p><p>I couldn't believe it, I didn't <b>want</b> to believe it, in this day and age, no money means no food, and no food...means I'll <b>die!</b></p><p>I couldn't fucking believe it! Deuce looked over at me worriedly when I got back to class to find my wallet wasn't there, Kidd met me at the hallway to the principal's office when I was searching for it, and even without my wallet, I stupidity followed him to the cafeteria!</p><p>Like what the fuck? I didn't have my wallet, I didn't have money on me, and food was EVERYWHERE! I was torturing myself.</p><p>I slumped over to our table and just...layed there, head on the table.</p><p>"You're not eating?" Boney asked, sounding worried.</p><p>"I lost my wallet..." I mumbled, my voice sounded pitiful to my own ears! Whyyyyy why did I lose it? And how?!</p><p>"How did that happen?" Deuce walked over, sitting down. I groaned as a reply.</p><p>"What's wrong with Portgas-ya?" I heard Law walk over, he, as a mother fucking doctor sounded the most worried of them all.</p><p>"Lost his wallet." Both Deuce and Boney replied in unison.</p><p>"Ace lost his wallet?!" Kidd practically yelled.</p><p>The cafeteria got quiet after that, like legit, everyone had zipped it as if something was about to happen, which it did.</p><p>'Cause everyone <b>knows</b> that as a D, I get pissed when hungry. So, I calmly peeled my forhead off the table, and calmly smiled the sweetest smile I could muster at Kidd, who shivered. The girls behind him were cooing and blushing, before I gave Kidd the death glare he was expecting.</p><p>It's a face that I had perfected through the tougher days of my life, people say that my stormy grey eyes would peirce their soul, it's especially effective when used after a sweet smile.</p><p>Kidd stood frozen, sweat dropped, while Boney, Law and Deuce calmly ate their food, the girls behind Kidd looked terrified, and though I <b>hate</b> doing this, I was unhappy as fuck.</p><p>It got worst when my stomach roared at me for food that I couldn't give it, my death glare turned into a pitiful whine, and my face was back to being pressed on the table by gravity. "I'm gonna die..." Kidd snapped out of it and set his tray down beside Deuce.</p><p>"Geeze, Ace, you seriously just death glare me?" Kidd said, sounding offended. Though he knows Ace doesn't hut his friends.</p><p>"Shut up, tulip." I mumbled. The other three at the table chuckled. I was envious of Boney, she sounded like she was eating well, even Deuce and Law's 'helthy' food sounded good. And what I saw of Kidd's tray...</p><p>Another grumble sounded. "Um..." I hear a soft voice behind me, I didn't want to look up, I had already used up most of my energy, but Boney was already speaking out a firm, "No." So it probably wasn't important. Whoever that was mumbled out an "OK..." and an apology before leaving.</p><p>My stomach grumbled again and I cursed, "Stupid..."</p><p>"Ace, want my protein bar?" Deuce who sat beside me on my right asked, I shook my head that was still pressed on the table.</p><p>"Want my coffee at least?" Law offered, I shook my head again.</p><p>"How about...my bell peppers?" Kidd offered, I was pretty sure he had already finished eating. At this I didn't even bother to shake my head.</p><p>"Ughhh, you can have my sandwich then!" Boney exclaimed, she didn't sound mad though.</p><p>I sighed, "No thanks, you'll make me pay you back with way too much interest..." I muttered, it felt like my stomach was eating itself at this point.</p><p>"Portgas-ya, perhaps you had dropped it while running from-"</p><p>"Excuse me, yoi." I heard an unfamiliar voice call out, cutting Law's sentence. A hand was tapping my shoulder, and even though I felt like I weighed a ton, I turned.</p><p>The sight of my blood red wallet greeted me and I felt as if lightning shot through me and gave me a power up, "My wallet!" I practically cheered. I took it and stood up, just feeling so happy!! I faced my savior, because what else can I call the person who just saved me from starving? And smiled, thanking him. I was truely grateful, "I thought I had lost it! Well I did, but now it's found! Haha!"</p><p>The stranger seamed stunned, well most around us are, since moments ago I sounded like I had a foot in the grave and now here I am smiling and practically cheering.</p><p>I checked the contents of my wallet and drooled at the food I thought about buying, "Come on, stranger, let's get in line! Food awaits us!!" I dragged the blond with me to the counter and ordered what I normally eat plus a little...OK, more than a little extra.</p><p>The blonde behind me was staring at me, probably because of the amount of food I had on my trays, but meh. He himself got a plate of sandwiches and a cup of coffee. "Wanna sit with us?" I asked, he didn't say anything as he nooded, still staring at me.</p><p>I didn't wait to shove food in my mouth as soon as I got back to our table, the others didn't bat an eye at my table manners, already used to it since long ago. The blonde took the extra seet next to me and between Boney -it's normally the seat she puts her food on, but she's already eaten.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well lucky you!" Kidd teased.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Indeed, how'd you find it, Newgate-ya?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I found it on the ground after Ace ran me over, yoi."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hearing my name combined with what I had done made me choke, literally choke. Luckily I had bought a glass of water with my meal so I didn't die from choking. After saving my own life, I turned to 'Newgate' with wide eyes before bowing my head, rushing out, "I am <b>so </b>sorry! I-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's alright, yoi."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait-wha?" Getting cut off mid apology was confusing, especially since I had ran over the poor guy.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Kidd and Boney laughed wholeheartedly while Deuce and Law sighed. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh man, you ran over the poor guy?! He should've kept your wallet as compensation!" Kidd joked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"N-no kidding! You probably fractured something like last time!!" Boney added.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They laughed louder at my paling face, "Oh shit, are you alright? I swear I'll pay for the damages!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Law chuckled, "His family owns a hospital, so you don't have to worry about that, and from what I can see, he's perfectly fine. Unlike the last unfortunate soul, so watch it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Really?" I let out a breath of relief, "Great!" And continued eating.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I've got a feeling someone's gonna get run over again..." Deuce muttered, the others agreed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Marco huffed a laugh and ate his sandwiches, before Law and him broke into conversation. Boney decided to get more food and as soon as we were done eating, Robin walked up to our table.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, Robin!" I called out, she nodded at me smiling. I know her from Luffy, he makes friends with practically everyone, no matter the gender or grade.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She greeted me, and then turned towards Marco, asking him what he was doing here.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What? I can't sit with my juniors, yoi?" Marco smirked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A knowing look flashed across Robin's pale blue eyes, "I see. Have you all exchanged names yet?" She smirked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And I realized that no, we haven't! "Oh man, how do you seem to know everything?! And Hi! I'm Portgas D. Ace, really nice to meet you!" I "greeted" holding a hand out.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Marco Newgate." Marco introduced after huffing out a laugh, shaking my hand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Never knew handshakes could last for longer than 3 seconds, but I guess the longer the politer? I'll hace to ask Makino.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"By the way, what happened to your glasses?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh." Marco patted his shirt pocket, "They got damaged this morning, so-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh shit-" I exclaimed out loud, drawing their attention.</p>
</div><p><br/>
"It's alright, yoi." Marco reassured, smiling kindly. "I'll get it fixed at the mall or something, it won't cost much."</p><p>"Still though!! I'll feel bad if I don't at least pay you for the rapairs!"</p><p>"You should just give in, Ace here is pretty stubborn." Deuce smirked.</p><p>The others nodded in agreement, "You won't be able to get rid of him if you don't give in!" Kidd laughed.</p><p>"Oi! I'm not that bad, and who'd wanna get rid of me?!" I laughed playfully. Though...</p><p>"They're right, Marco. Ace here can be pretty insistent, you should let him tag along with you to get it fixed at least."</p><p>++<span class="u">Marco's POV</span>++</p><p>I notice things very well. Extremely well. And I saw... Something's bothering Ace, and it has to do with people not wanting him around. I'm sure of it. But... I'd like to keep you forever. All to myself. Never let you go, never let you feel alone or hurt ever again. Not even by your own words. "Alright then."</p><p>Ace smiled brightly, and I couldn't help but smile wider. What an odd feeling... To actually smile without thinking about it.</p><p>"Sweet! Let's exchange numbers!!"</p><p>And we did just that, Robin chuckling as she walked away.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Now then... How do I make you mine, Portgas D. Ace?</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not as long as I'd planned it to be😂🤣 but eh🤣<br/>Take care!!!🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to comment your thoughts, even if it's bad, go ahead. I believe everyone should be able to speak their mind.<br/>Slow updates as usual for my works.<br/>Take care, Rebles❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>